Gomennasai Luffy
by StrongSoul
Summary: Dos mujeres, en la que solo una podrá tener su corazón, pero la más especial, por obligación, se convertirá en nakama de otra persona y después le envía un mensaje de amor. Pero solo uno lo escucha... ¿la perderán para siempre? ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON


Gomennasai… Luffy

**¿Cuánto tiempo habrá desde que esta historia se publicó en mi antiguo usuario? Que abandonada la deje… ¿La recordáis? Espero que sí, porque yo me muero por poder daros el final que lleváis esperando tanto tiempo. Advertencia: Ya que empezaré esto desde cero, voy a cambiar en la forma de describir la historia, intentare poner más narración y esas cosas… También deciros (lo mismo que os decía en los primeros capítulos) esta historia está situada, por así decirlo en strong world, lo entenderéis más adelante, pero ya pasaron los dos años. Bueno nada más que decir, espero que lo disfrutéis y me comentéis lo que más os ha gustado y lo que menos… bueno esas cosas jaja.**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

**| Pov Nami|**

Ella le amaba, y yo a él también. Me sentí tan impotente cuando me entere.. Ella es tan hermosa, que todos caían en sus pies, su pelo parecía que bailaba con el viento, y su sonrisa parecía que iluminaba más que el propio sol. Pero eso no quiere decir nada.. aún así ¿Por qué creía que ella podía estar a su alcance y yo no? ¿Por qué pensaba que me dejaría abandonada y se iría con ella? Que sí, que ella desprende belleza, pero no entiendo mis pensamientos.

Bien para aclarar.

Ella es **Hancock**

Y él es **Luffy**.

Me enteré de que Hancock estaba perdidamente enamorada de nuestro capitán hace tres semanas, cuando se subió al barco.

Os cuento la escena con más detalle:

Era una tarde muy cálida, y el viento favorable, porque recuerdo perfectamente que yo estaba tomando el sol y asándome como cual pollo al horno, y cuándo pensé que me moriría por el calor que estaba pasando cierto espadachín grito

— **¡Un barco a la vista! – **

Para mi desgracia, me levanté apresuradamente, igual que los demás, a ver que barco era el que estaba cerca de nosotros, hasta que salimos de dudas gracias a un imbécil que tenemos por capitán.

— **¡ Hey! Tranquilos, son amigas mías –**

En ese momento hubo mandíbulas desencajadas, una sonrisa por parte de Robin, preguntas sobre acerca de sus pantis por parte de Brook, y mucha pérdida de sangre por parte de Sanji. Y luego yo, que miraba mal a ese barco que se acercaba, no me traía buena espina.

El barco de "las supuestas amigas de Luffy" se juntó con el nuestro, y de el bajó una bella mujer, enorme.

— **Ho.. hola Luffy-sama – **dijo ella con una mano casi tapándose la cara

— **No me voy a casar shishishi –**

Al escuchar las palabras de Luffy cometí **mi primer error: pensar en voz alta.**

— **¿¡Casar!? –**

¿El segundo? **Mirar a Luffy y sonrojarme.. **¿qué tenía Luffy que hacía volverme loca?

**Tercer error : ser dura con Luffy** a sabiendas de que él del amor poco entiende, y seguramente, ni siquiera sabría el significado de la palabra que había formulado momentos atrás.

— **¿Qué te pasa Nami? – **seguramente me lo estaría preguntando por el grito de antes.

— **¿Qué descarado eres no? **

Luffy frunció el ceño en señal de que no entendía lo que le quería decir con eso, pero ¿qué más me daba? Quería evitarle, a toda costa, así que me gire y le informe de nuestra situación climática.

— **Capitán **– le miré de reojo para captar su atención –** Se aproxima una tormenta así que decide lo que veas más conveniente –**

— **¿Me has llamado capitán? –**

— **¿Acaso no lo eres?**

— **Sí, pero tú nunca… - **

No pudo terminar la frase, dicha mujer le interrumpió gritando.

— ¡**Dios qué descarada eres! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Luffy? Luffy, vente con nosotras, al menos yo te amo, no como está tipeja que esta aquí, haciéndose pasar por tu navegante, ¡solo te quiere por el dinero! –**

Eso me había dolido, no había podido evitar mi época con Arlong, y, claramente, no pude evitar soltar una lágrima.

— **Nami yo… -** pauso un momento - **¿Hacía que rubo hay que ir para evitar daños?**

— **Hacía el este. –**

— **Poner rumbo al este – **le ordenó a los demás

Entonces Hancock se acercó muy despacio a Luffy como si le tuviese miedo.

— **Luffy ¿podría quedarme en tu barco unos días? –**

— **Shishishishi, claro –**

— **Bueno, si me necesitáis estaré en mi camarote – **quise evadir la situación entre mi capitán y la emperatriz – **Pero, por favor, Luffy, tú NO vengas – **y me retire con rumbo a mis aposentos.

¿Habré sido demasiado dura con él?

**Bueno chicos primer capítulo editado! Espero que os haya gustado, no sabéis lo que me ha costado para intentar daros un buen capítulo, así que espero sus buenas respuestas jeje.**

**¡Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
